The present invention relates to a cooling system for an engine, and more particularly to a liquid cooling system for cooling cylinder heads of a motorcycle engine.
Internal combustion engines used on motorcycles are typically either air cooled or liquid cooled. Air cooled engines rely on a flow of air over heat transfer surfaces such as fins to cool the engine. Liquid cooled engines use a flow of a liquid (e.g., coolant or oil) within the engine to absorb heat from the engine, and use a heat exchanger, such as a radiator, to transfer the absorbed heat in the liquid to the air.